


My Little Girl

by QueenofWho306



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Baby Mikaelson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofWho306/pseuds/QueenofWho306
Summary: All my life the one thing I wanted I couldn't have, a family. Now you must understand that as much as I love my brothers it's not the same. I was once nothing more then a young girl who was going to get married and have children. But my happily ever after was taken from me by my mother and father. Or so I thought…





	1. Chapter 1

All my life the one thing I wanted I couldn't have, a family. Now you must understand that as much as I love my brothers it's not the same. I was once nothing more then a young girl who was going to get married and have children. But my happily ever after was taken from me by my mother and father. Or so I thought…

When my mother came back and then died again she left me a letter. Funny that she would after all she was trying to kill us. So I didn't read it, however I did keep it and I've never been happier that I did. Because in that letter was a way for me to have and carry my own child. The spell would give me a human life for one year. So I took the letter and I ran away.

That may seem childish to you but you must understand that my brothers would never have let me use it. For my own safety or just because it would not work on them I don't know. But as time went on and I was carrying my baby I missed them. They should be here for all of this and to meet there niece when she is born. However my fear kept me from saying a word.

And so my year passed. I was once again a vampire but I also had my little girl Margaret. She had blue eyes that could rival the sea and small tuffs of brown hair. She was perfect and all I could have ever wanted and more.

<https://youtu.be/p11bpH8NJCE>


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret was two months old when my brothers shouldered there way back in to my live, bring with them all of there demands. I had only just gone back to being a vampire, and it wasn't as hard as the first time. Maybe because I knew what was going to happen, maybe my body just knew what to do? Whatever the case it didn't matter, because I was too happy to care. I was living in upstate New York in a big yellow house and fitting in to my new roll of mom when they showed up.

As the house was in my name they could just come right in as they pleased. For the first time in a long time all of my brothers were together save Finn, and it would seem they had been looking for me.

"Rebekah, sister, why did you leave?" Kol asked.

Not to be left out Nik added, "I know you're upset that I killed mother…"

But I couldn't let him think that, and so even thought I feared what would happen, I went up and got my little girl. I could clearly see the surprise looks on there face's. But what surprise me most was what was said.

"Rebekah what did you do?" Elijah asked me.

As if they thought that I had gone mad and taken someone's child. That is one thing I would never do. Not after wanting my own for so long and then being given such a gift.

"I didn't _do_ anything but carry and have a child. Margaret meet your uncles Kol, Niklaus and Elijah."


	3. Chapter 3

My brothers as happy as they were to welcome Margaret into our family and into our lives, they where also very angry with me. They made me show the Mothers letter and this is what it said.

_My Dear Sweet Daughter,_

_I know that I am the last person that you would want to hear from and I will not try to excuse what I have done save to say that I do love you. I always have and always will. In my fear so long ago I let you father make me turn you and in doing so I took something from you that for a very long time I could not give back. But now I can give you this gift that should never have been taken from you. And I can only hope that you are a better mother then I could have ever hoped to be. So go on and live the life you should have a my sweet girl._

_With all my love,_

_You mother Ester_


	4. Chapter 4

I have never been so surprised in my life as when Nik, of all people, smiled at me and said "I'm happy you got what you always wanted little sister." I had spent much of my immortal life with Nik but he had always been the jealous type. Anything that made me happy he would take away for fear that it would make me leave him. For that reason I had always hid behind Elijah when I could. But for once it seemed my brothers had switched roles.

However I knew now that I had little to fear from my brothers. For as ruthless as they could be they would never hurt there young niece. Always & Forever after all. What I did fear was what they would bring with them in to Margaret's life. I never wanted her to feel the fear and pain of being hunted as I and our family had since our rebirth. But for now I put that aside as I wanted them in both of our lives.

A few days after they returned to my life I allowed them to spend time with her with out me so that I could run a few errands. Nik had wanted to spend some time with her and so I left them together for a few hours. I had expected to return home to an unhappy baby and an unhappier brother. But when I walked in the door I was met with a very sweet site.

My brother sat in the rocking char looking down at my sleeping baby with a look of wonder on his face. He looked as if he may cry but the joyful kind of tears. And in that moment I thought that maybe there was hope for us after all.

I didn't know how right and wrong I truly was.


	5. Chapter 5

In the years that followed my Margaret got bigger every day.

Her first birthday came much to fast. A party in the park she would never remember but I would.

She said her first word Mama, not long after. That made me so happy, as I laugh at my brothers trying to get her to say some part of there name. They are so good with her, my brothers.

Her first step led her to her first big fall. And with only the smallest cry she had all three of my brothers running to her. It took some time but she did learn to walk. And then run, oh how she loved to run. Giggling, with one of her uncles or myself running after her a smile on our own faces.

When she first lost a tooth she smiled up at me and showed me the tooth she had lost. And asked what she would do with it. When she woke the next morning with a dollar under her pillow she was so happy. Showing off her dollar to all her uncles with a big toothless grin.

The first day of school made her uncles more upset then her. She simply smiled at them and said,

"I'll be back soon! Then we can play games!"

And ran off to make new friends but not with out giving me a big kiss of the cheek. Making me smile.

When she was eight was the first time we found she had magic. A vampire who we had once known had grabbed her when she was playing in the park. Before anyone could do anything however, he lay on the ground in pain, the kind only a witch could give.

That is the day everything changed. The day I found out how hard I would have to fight for my little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 6

The news of a human Mikaelson witch spread through the supernatural world like wildfire.

First came the disbelief, because after all there had not been a human in our family in 1000 years not including the short time our mother was once again with us. So many were disbelieving that the rumor was true, that for a time no one though much of it. This worked out well for us, for as so long as no on was willing to believe that she was a Mikaelson she was safe. But we knew that it would not last forever.

Next came the anger and confusion. Most of it came from the witches who not knowing how she came to be believe she should not live. Or if she did it should not be with me and her family. The rest came from those who wanted to get back at us for one thing or another. The only thing I had going for me in that way was that I had not made as many enemies as my brothers. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter no one asked for. If you like this and this story do let me know. Also if you have any ideas for new or old villains for me to use in this drop me a line!

It came as no great surprise to me that the first to come for my sweet baby was someone from my brothers past. Elijah no less one that as always Nik played a rather large part in. This threat came in the form of a past love of Elijah, a New Orleans witch by the name of Céleste. A women I had never much liked myself since she had a way of getting my love struck brother to do anything see liked. And it was for that reason that I believe Nik set her up for death.

We however had no idea she had other plans. 

The biggest being getting back at Elijah for doing nothing to Nik for all but killing her. Though I don't see why she was so upset, after all it's not like she was dead all the long. She played my brother Niks favorite card,  _ body jumping _ . 

Her unknown form worked well for her since by the time Margaret was 10 her power had grown to a point where we could no longer teach her without the help of a witch. This witch end up being Sabine Laurent a witch of good standing who came from New Orleans. She was one of the few witches that did not seem to want to kill my child. In fact she had said that she had seen a vision of Margaret and how she would do so much good in this world…

But in the end giving her our trust in anyway was a mistake. One that we were lucky in nothing more then the death of Céleste Marie Hélène Dubois. Though it took the finding and reuniting  of her body with her spirit to do so. 

She was the first but she would not be the last. 

“There's a saying in my family. Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Yet even as you dance on that demon's grave, you can't help but wonder, was that demon alone? Or do you have other, deadlier ones to fight? And though you celebrate having won the battle, have you really prepared for the war? So as we dress ourselves in the armor needed for this new fight, we must first tend to our wounds, starting with the deepest” -Rebekah Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> I put the think for the video that I mad that gos with this story I hope you like it! :)


End file.
